


You've Got Me Wrapped Around Your Finger

by santiagosbinders



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiagosbinders/pseuds/santiagosbinders
Summary: This is my first fanfic on ao3 and just going to be testing my writing skills so i apologise if its bad lmao.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You've Got Me Wrapped Around Your Finger

Sitting alone at my desk was tiring. All I wanted to do was escape into my small, untidy, apartment and watch Die Hard. At least there i could focus instead of getting distracted by, the nine nines own, Amy Santiago. Her shimmering eyes burned into my skull like a laser and i couldn't help but smirk a little. Amy had quite recently got out of a relationship with Teddy Wells, god i hated him, he is just so incredibly boring! How could anyone possibly talk about pilsners that much? Amy must have noticed my little smirk in regard to her staring at me and quickly asked "Hey, what're you smirking at weirdo?" I know she didnt mean it so i shot back "Why do you want to know Santiago?" in a playful tone. She just giggled lightly in response and got back on with her work. I had nearly finished the paperwork for a case that has took something like 3 months to bust but i've done it and couldn't be prouder of myself. Next thing i know is that Diaz calls me over to her desk and tells me to meet her in the evidence lockup in 10 minutes. Rushing back to my desk, Amy gives me a weird look and in response i say "I know im godlike but keep in in your pants Santiago" but then she just says "You wish". I mutter under my breath "Cool cool cool cool" and get back on with my paperwork before handing it into Holt. 

Rosa is waiting for me in the evidence lockup and seems pretty pissed off, per usual. She suddenly blurts out "We all know you like Santiago Peralta just get with her like you just need to bone down already" Im taken back in shock, i thought it wasnt obvious? I mean i have told Amy multiple times that i would like something to happen between us romantic stylez , with a 'z', but am i really that clueless? "I dont know what you mean, I dont like Ames" I say trying to get my point across although next thing i know is that Rosa snaps back with "You legit just called her 'Ames', deal with it Peralta you like Amy. Do you need me to get Boyle to point it out for you?" In my head the word Ames is playing over and over. I know i like Amy but she told me that she doesnt date cops so she wont even give me a chance. "No! Please, im begging you, dont get Boyle involved" I say with a slight concern in my voice. Rosa storms back off to her desk while im left in the evidence lockup just thinking about Ames and how her brow eyes still manage to make me fall for her harder everytime she glances at me. Her presence fills up a room. Her laugh instantly makes you forget about anything negative. She is everything i have wanted since she transferred to the nine nine.

I slowly walk back to my desk and try and get out of the trance that Amy Santiago put me in. I go through the pile paperwork that takes over my desk and is slowly starting to fill up Amys desk. I look at her for what seems like 5 seconds although according to her i was staring. Once again, i was in a trance that only Amy could put me in. I quietly ask her "Hey, Ames" and she shoots me a confused look as she tries to process what happened, after i suddenly realise what just happened i am quick to correct myself with "Uh i mean Amy, not Ames. Youre the weird one!" She just laughs at my mistake and continues on with organising a binder she for some reason had in one of the 3 drawers under her desk. "Amy, not Ames! I was wondering if you wanted to go for drinks tonight at Shaws?" Now that ive actually said that outloud, i sound insane and i cant just pretend it didnt happen. Amy smiles to herself softly and says quietly so no one overhears "Yes, meet me there at 9pm, ill text you okay?" At this point i was filled with happiness that i went to the evidence lockup and leaned against one of the metal shelves filled with closed cases and busts Im in awe but all of a sudden someone comes in, its Ames.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this one shot, if there is anything you want to point out or give advice on dont be afraid to leave a comment!


End file.
